Now what?
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned
1. Chapter 1

**Random story**

By: CSI-Panther

Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursurleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1**

" Wake up! " The high pitched voice of Harry's Aunt screamed as she hit the padlocked door to his room, causing Hedwig to screech at the noise.

" I'm up Aunt Petunia! " Harry called back as he rose from the worn and lumpy mattress that, like everything else in the room, except for his owl, trunk with all of his school supplies and his wand, had once been his cousin's, who had gotten tried of it and tossed it aside, like the spoiled brat that he is.

" About time! Now get dressed and cook the breakfast! " She shouted back and walked away.

Harry slowly got off of the bed and began to dress. He tried to dress as slowly as possible, but knew that he couldn't stall for much longer when he heard his cousin shout,

" Where's my breakfast! I'm hungry! "

" It'll be along in a moment darling as soon as the freak gets down here! " His aunt said, shouting up at him at the end.

" All right! " Harry shouted and came down the stairs, dodging a swing that was coming at his head from his aunt, who had a frying pan in her hand and waiting for him by the stove.

" Took you long enough Boy! Now get to it! " Petunia said and walked over to the table with her son.

By the time Harry's uncle came in, breakfast was done and so was his coffee. When he sat down, his plate was in front of him along with his coffee. Harry served the rest of the family and began to go back upstairs, not expecting to stay because he never ate at the table to begin with. But his Uncle surprised him by saying,

" Hold on a moment Harry. "

_' Uh oh. He __**never**__ calls me by name unless he's up to something. ' _Harry thought as he turned back around and asked,

" Yes Uncle Vernon? "

" I have something to say and I want the whole family here to hear it. " Vernon replied, in an overly kind tone.

_' Now I know he's up to something. ' _Harry thought as he stood by the kitchen door.

" What is it dear? " Petunia asked her husband, also curious as to why her husband wanted her nephew to hear any of his plans.

" I believe that we need a little more family time. So I have decided to take us all on a camping trip for the weekend. " Vernon said with a sickening smile and a knowing look at his wife and son.

They caught on and smiled as well, " I think that's a wonderful idea dear! " Petunia said, clapping her hands in glee.

" I like that idea! " Dudley said with his mouth full of food.

They turned to Harry, " What do you think Harry dear? " Petunia asked with the same sickening smile that Vernon and now Dudley had.

" Oh. Yeah, lovely. " Harry replied in a bit of shock and suspicion at his family.

" Excellent! Now, everyone go pack and I'll grab the tent. " Vernon said and got up and left the table.

Harry went upstairs and packed some clothes in a backpack and mangaged to put some food that the Weasley's and Hermione had sent him in the backpack as well as his wand and his dad's cloak. He turned and picked up a paperclip and walked over to Hedwig's cage and began to pick the lock on her cage. A moment later the lock clicked and he pulled it off the cage and let Hedwig out. He then walked over to the window and opened it.

" There ya go Hedwig. Go to Hogwarts, it's safer there for you. " Harry said and watched her go.

The second she was out of sight, Harry heard Petunia shout, " Are you done packing! We're ready to go! "

" Coming! " Harry shouted and grabbed his backpack as he left his room and walked down the stairs and joined the Dursley's, they all went outside and into the car and off they went.

**Here's ch.1! Hope ya'll like it!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" There ya go Hedwig. Go to Hogwarts, it's safer there for you. " Harry said and watched her go._

_The second she was out of sight, Harry heard Petunia shout, " Are you done packing! We're ready to go! "_

_" Coming! " Harry shouted and grabbed his backpack as he left his room and walked down the stairs and joined the Dursley's, they all went outside and into the car and off they went._

**Chapter 2**

Several hours later, they arrived at a secluded forestry area. The trees were as tall as the trees in the forbidden forest only they were covered in bright green moss, there was ferns covering the ground, the dirt was a beautiful dark brown and loose, the air was fresh and clean, birds were chirping, an elk could be heard in the distance calling for a mate or it's herd.

" Now then, Harry, I want you to on ahead and find us a good spot to set up camp, we'll gather the gear. " Vernon said as they looked around the area and Harry went up a trail that was in front of the dirt parking lot that they occupied.

Harry did as he was told if only to get away from them, but he did grab his backpack before he went.

The moment Harry was out of their sight, the Dursleys quickly got back in their car and drove away as fast as their little car would go. Harry heard them go, but didn't stop walking.

_' I knew they were up to something. ' _Harry thought as he walked down the trail. For several minutes he walked, shifting the backpack from one shoulder to the other every so often.

Finally after what felt like an hour of walking, which was only 20 minutes, the trail came to a end and there was nothing but the untouched earth and ferns growing out in front of him. There was the sound of rushing water ahead of him and he went on to the sound. After another 10 minute walk, Harry came to a large waterfall with an underpass behind the falls.

" Perfect. " He said to himself as he walked to the waterfall and went behind it to the underpass. It was a little wet where the water from the top was hitting the pool of water at the bottom. The pool of water was crystal clear and Harry could see all the way to the bottom of the pool along with several fish swimming around.

Sitting his backpack down, Harry went back on the other side of the falls to look around a little more. The area he was in was spacious with the ground covered in bright green ferns and wild flowers, the stream leading from the falls went down the middle of the clearing leading into the forest across from where Harry stood.

Breathing in, Harry relaxed and felt more at ease then he had all summer. Looking up, Harry saw that pretty soon it would be getting dark and he knew that he had better get started on gathering up some firewood to keep him warm during the night, this being August, the nights would be cold.

" I wonder how I'll get to school this year? " He thought as he went to the woods and began to gather enough firewood for the night.

After getting the firewood and bringing it back to behind the falls and away from where the water was hitting and sat down to eat some of the food that his friends had sent to him. After eating a few of the miniture pies that Mrs. Weasely sent, Harry took a drink of the clear cold water in front of him and set to put the fire wood together and lite it by rubbing two sticks together.

Yawning, Harry laid down near the fire and used his backpack as a pillow and watched the flames until he slowly fell asleep listening to crackingly of the fire.

A few hours later, Harry was jolted awake from a howl outside.

" Please let that be a normal wolf. " Harry said outloud to himself as he got up and slowly looked out behind the falls.

He didn't see anything and was thinking that the howl was further away then he thought until he saw movement across the clearing. It was too big to be a normal wolf, but it wasn't a bear either. Looking up to the sky, Harry saw that it was a full moon and his fear was realized that it was a werewolf in front of him and he knew that it couldn't be Remus, it was too bulky, Remus was more on the lean side and tawny colored, this werewolf was grey and it's eyes were baby blue.

Harry quickly ducked back behind the falls, hoping that the werewolf didn't see or smell him over the water and woods.

_' Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. '_ Harry prayed as he strained to hear over the falls for any sound of the werewolf coming near him as he slowly moved to his pack and slowly unzipped it to get his wand out. Forget the underage rule, there was a werewolf on the other side of the falls and he would not be going down without a fight.

Harry retrieved his wand just as he heard a thud outside. _' Why does this shit happen to me? ' _ He thought as he gripped his wand and waited for the werewolf to come in after him.

The werewolf's head stuck in from behind the falls and Harry stayed still. The werewolf came further in, but didn't seem to know that Harry was there. Thinking that was a bit odd, Harry decided to do something that could either get him killed or out of this situation, he moved his hand.

The werewolf didn't react. _' He's blind. ' _Harry thought. _' Now I just need to get my pack and slowly and quietly get out of here. He maybe blind but that doesn't mean he won't hear me. He can't smell me because the water is masking my scent. ' _ Harry continued to think as he slowly picked up his pack and slowly backed out of the overpass, keeping the werewolf in his sights.

Harry almost made it until he stepped on a stick, snapping it in two and causing the werewolf to look in his direction.

" Oh Shit. " Harry said and then quickly realized his mistake, " Double Shit! " He said and ran off before the werewolf got too close.

Harry ran as fast as he could, hoping that the werewolf didn't hear him leave the overpass and had attacked the wall instead and knocked itself out.

Stopping at a large tree, Harry leaned up against it to catch his breathe, but that was short lived when he heard deep breathing behind him. He moved away from the tree and looked behind him.

But instead of the werewolf, he saw a red chestnut horse. It was one color, no white patches on it's forehead or legs, it had a bridle with gold plates in the corners and when Harry looked at one of the plates on the horse's cheek, there was a name in fancy lettering,

_**' Lilly ' **_ It said.

" Lilly, huh? That was my mother's name. Though her name was spelled with two L's instead of three. How did you end up here anyway? " Harry said to the horse as he petted her head.

The horse only nuzzled him under the chin in a loving way. " You sure are nice. But you should get out of here, there's a werewolf out here. " Harry said, amazed at how at ease he was with this horse that showed up out of nowhere.

Lilly's ears flicked back suddenly and she turned around just as quickly, her head lowered to the ground and ears flattened against her head and Harry could image her baring her teeth as well as she looked in front of her.

Then Harry heard the thudding of feet and saw the werewolf come out of the woods. It stopped when it caught the scent of the horse and him. Harry raised his wand and prepared to fight the werewolf, but his wand was knocked out of his hand by Lilly's tail. She obviously didn't want him to fight the werewolf.

Lilly stomped her right front hoof and glared at the blind werewolf. The werewolf turned to her and lunged at her, she turned around and kicked back at the werewolf. The werewolf flew back and hit a tree, causing it to yelp in pain. But it got back up and tried again, but Lilly reared up and her left front hoof hit the werewolf in the head, causing it to yelp again and back off, but didn't flee from them.

Lilly turned to her side and quickly looked at Harry and then the werewolf as it came again, she turned her head and hit the werewolf again, but it's claws got her in the neck. The werewolf hit another tree and went to the ground. Lilly turned back to Harry and moved her head around him and made to put him on her back, but Harry didn't understand what she wanted him to do, so she went to her knees and pointed to her back with her muzzle.

" Are you sure? " Harry asked now knowing what it was that she wanted. Nodding her head and turning back to the werewolf that was now starting to move around.

Harry saw it too, he grabbed his wand, put it in his pocket and jumped onto Lilly's back and held onto her neck like he done when he rode on Buckbeak. Lilly stood up and galloped off like a shot and just in time as the werewolf got up and ran after them.

Harry looked back and saw that the werewolf was gaining on them, " Faster! He's right behind us! " He told Lilly and she did go faster and was now 15 feet away from the werewolf.

They ran like that for several minutes, leaping over fallen trees and wide streams until Harry looked in front of them and saw a cliff. Looking behind them, he saw that the werewolf was getting closer and they didn't have time to turn away from the cliff if they did then they would all fall to their deaths.

" We're trapped! " Harry shouted.

But Lilly kept running until they reached the cliff and leaped off. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the ground to hit and kill him and this horse that saved him. When all he felt was air gently hitting him, Harry opened his eyes and was amazed to see that they weren't falling, but flying!

" How in the...? Your a Pegasus? " Harry asked as he saw the wings on the side of Lilly's body.

Puufffhh! Lilly replied and looked back him and Harry could swear that she smiled at him.

Harry didn't know how long they were in the air but he didn't care, he was away from the Dursley's and that werewolf. And he made a new friend in this pegasus.

Suddenly Lilly dipped down and Harry gripped tighter around her neck as she descended down to the ground again. Harry looked down and saw that they were headed for a large house that had stables in the back, the fields were cut and well managed and the whole property was surrounded by a low stone wall made with stones put together with cement.

_' This must be where she lives. ' _ Harry thought as they landed and he got off of her. Her wings shifted and disappeared into her sides once more. She then turned her head towards the back door of the manor and began to walk towards it. Harry followed her and stood behind her as Lilly lifted her right front leg and tapped against the door.

There was a thuding of steps from inside and a voice shouted, " That had better be you Lilly! "

_' That sounded like... ' _ Harry thought.

The door open and a man came out and gave a relieved sigh as he hugged Lilly around her neck and ran his hand over her mane as he said,

" I was worried sick about you! I wish you wouldn't...Potter! "

_' Snape. ' _ Harry finished.

**Here's ch. 2! hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank you: ZINDIQ for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_The door open and a man came out and gave a relieved sigh as he hugged Lilly around her neck and ran his hand over her mane as he said,_

_" I was worried sick about you! I wish you wouldn't...Potter! "_

_' Snape. ' Harry finished._

**Chapter 3**

" Professor. " Harry replied calmly, coming out from behind Lilly and to her side.

Snape didn't reply back to him. Instead he turned his attention to the horse that brought Harry to his home.

" Lilly, why did you bring him here? He is suppose to be with his family. " Snape scolded the horse, who just rolled her eyes and picked up some of his hair in her mouth and pulled his head to her.

" Stop that! " He growled, but she just nudged him in the side.

" Fine! Get inside Potter! " Snape ordered, turning back to the open door and waited for Harry to walk through.

Harry stood there in a daze as he had watched the way Snape and the horse inneracted with each other and had not heard Snape order him to get inside.

" Now Potter! " Snape shouted.

Jumping, Harry almost ran inside of the manor. Turning around he was surprised to see Lilly following in after him. Snape came in after she did and closed the door behind him.

" Now then, why don't you...Lilly! " Snape began but he stopped when he saw the claw marks on her neck. " What happened? " He demanded as he quickly walked through the hallway and turned to the left, Harry and Lilly followed after him, Harry explaining on the way.

" My relatives abandoned me at a camp ground and I was attacked by a werewolf and she was protecting me. "

" Your lucky you weren't killed, either of you! " Snape growled out as he opened a door and Harry saw that it was a medical storage room with both potions and bandages on the shelves.

Snape went in the room and got out bandages and and a salve. He came back out of the room and continued down the hall, where Harry saw a sitting room with a fireplace burning.

" Sit down. " Snape told Harry and pointed to a chair in front of the fire.

Harry sat down in the chair, putting his pack down in front of him and he watched as Lilly laid down in front of the fire, turning her wounded neck to Snape as he bent down on his knees and opened the jar of salve and began to rub it on her wounds. Her neck muscles would twitch every now and then, but didn't jerk away or get up and start running away, she would stay there and let Snape treat her.

After Snape rubbed the salve on her neck, he took the bandages and began to wrap them around her neck.

" I'll have to change them in the morning. Hopefully I got to them in time and they won't scar. " Snape said as he ran his thumb over Lilly's cheek. He then turned and looked at Harry,

" Now, why is it that your relatives abandoned you and left you to the elements? " He asked.

" They hate me. Easy as that. " Harry answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Lilly shook her head in irration at hearing that. " Stop that. You'll open your wounds again. " Snape warned her before he turned back to Harry.

" You'll have to do better then that, Potter. Running away from your family isn't a good idea to get attention. " He said to the eleven year old.

" I didn't run away! They left me at a camp ground! They told me to go look for a place to put their tent and when I was out of sight, they got back in the car and left! I kept going up the trail and found an underpass behind a waterfall, and stayed there until that werewolf showed up and ran me out of the underpass, then she shows up, protects me from the werewolf and brought me here! It's the truth. If you don't believe me then use that truth potion you talked about earlier this year. " Harry argued back, glaring up at the older wizard.

Snape stayed quiet for a moment, looking back at Lilly then back to Harry and noticing his outfit. It was different then what he had seen at school. His shirt was very baggy and had holes, his pants was in no better shape and had a hole in the knee of his left pant leg, his shoes were old and beaten down snickers with holes in them as well. Potter's hair was as greasy as his and his face was pale and hollowed.

" When is the last time you had a bath? " Snape asked with his usual sneer and raised eyebrow.

When Harry didn't answer right off, Snape waited for the answer, " Well? " He asked.

" 3 weeks ago. " Harry answered quietly.

" 3 weeks ago? " Snape asked again.

" Yes. " Harry answered again.

" Go down that hall and turn left at the end and go up the stairs and turn to your right. Do not go any further then that and come back here when your done. " Snape said and watched as a look of confusion came across Harry's face before he got up and followed his instructions.

Snape turned to Lilly, " I can't believe that you brought him here. And you nearly got yourself killed! " He scolded her and smoothed out her mane.

" You stay there and I'll get us all something to eat. " He said a moment later and got up and left the room, but a second later he stuck his head back in and said, " Do not leave this room! " then he was gone again, not seeing Lilly roll her eyes at him being protective of her.

Harry opened the door that he was instructed to go to and saw that it was a bathroom. It was done up in slytherin colors, there was a 3ft long silver sink counter with two black sinks with black faucets and handles, a shower stall it had the same color with a silver shower head and clear knobs for the water, the drain cover was green. There was no toilet which led Harry to think that there was another bathroom just for that. The large mirror above the sink showed how bad Harry looked and really couldn't blame Snape for wanting him to be in here to get cleaned.

Harry took his socks and shoes off and then took the rest of his clothes off. Taking his glasses off, Harry had to walk slowly towards the shower stall and then began to take a bath, the first one he's had in over 3 weeks. After washing his hair with the shampoo he found and the rest of himself with the soap he also found and rinsed off, he got out and slowly walked over to the sink and got his glasses back on his face and walked over to the green cabinet and opened it, seeing the green and grey towels, he got one out and dried himself off and put his clothes back on, seeing as he forgot his pack down in the sitting room, but he only put his socks back on, not wanting to walk in his shoes anymore.

Brushing his hair back with his fingers, and puting his towel in the hamper he left the room carrying his shoes, going back down the same way he came up and was back in the sitting room where he saw Lilly still laying down in front of the fire.

" Hey Lilly. " He greeted her and petted her head. Sitting down in the chair across from her.

" I see that you like horses, Potter. " Snape said as he came back into the room with a tray of food in his hands and another two trays behind him floating in the air.

" Not really, sir. But I do like Lilly. " Harry said absently as he continued to pet Lilly's mane.

" Here's some dinner. And you better not complain about it! " Snape said, setting the tray in his hands down and the other two went in front of Lilly, one tray was a small pile of carrots and apples the other tray had a large bowl of water. Snape frowned at seeing that Harry was still wearing the same clothes, but noticed his wet hair and knew that he had taken a bath and left him be.

The tray that Snape had set down for Harry had a ham and tomato sandwich with a glass of milk.

_' Why would I want to complain? That's more then what the Dursley's ever gave me. ' _Harry thought as he stopped petting Lilly and got to the sandwich and milk, but Harry had only managed to eat half of the sandwich and drunk the whole glass of milk.

" Aren't you hungry? " Snape asked.

" I'm finished. I can't eat no more. " Harry answered.

" Very well. Follow me. " Snape replied, walking out of the room again, Harry grabbed his pack and followed after him. They took the same path that Harry had taken to the bathroom, and went further down the hall to the last door at the end. Stopping, Snape said,

" You'll be staying here. " And left.

Harry waited until Snape was out of sight before he opened the door and went in.

**Here's ch.3! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank You: ZINDIQ, SYLDEN, HANNAHDASPANNAH, SKYEFIRE for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" Very well. Follow me. " Snape replied, walking out of the room again, Harry grabbed his pack and followed after him. They took the same path that Harry had taken to the bathroom, and went further down the hall to the last door at the end. Stopping, Snape said,_

_" You'll be staying here. " And left._

_Harry waited until Snape was out of sight before he opened the door and went in._

**Chapter 4**

The room was done in Slytherin colors and spacious. There was a black wardrobe and black wooden desk with quill and ink near the window on the other side of the room, the bed was a queen sized four poster with green and gray sheets topped with a black quilt with a white snake, with emerald eyes, in the middle with it's mouth opened and it's fangs showing and Harry heard the hiss of the snake as he came closer. But Harry couldn't understand what it was saying.

_' Must be because the pattern's charmed to move. ' _ He thought and set his pack down in the wardrobe. Knowing that he wouldn't be staying for another day. He then took all of his clothes off again, except for his boxers and slide under the covers, the snake he noticed before taking his glasses off, had moved from the center of the quilt to around where his waist was, as though keeping him safe from the dark. Harry smiled slightly, running his left on the head of the snake before taking his glasses off and slide further under the covers and went to sleep.

When Snape came back, Lilly was standing up and he went back out the way they had all came in, Lilly followed. They walked out of the house and towards the stables. Opening the front door, Lilly went inside and to the only stable that was open, the one beside it was on it's way to being emptied of the hay that filled it. Inside the stable that Lilly went to, was a little black and white foal. It's mane, tail, and half way up it's legs was the white part of it and the rest of it was black. The door on the stable had a silver plaque that read,

**"** **Lilly & Relmic. "**

" He was wondering where you got off to. " Snape said gently as he came in the stable and sat down in front of Relmic, reaching out and touching his fuzzy mane and running his fingers through it.

Lilly bent her head down and nuzzled her son's head. He returned the gesture, getting up and nuzzling Snape's head.

" I told you she'd come back Relmic. " Snape replied to the gesture, hugging the little colt gently.

" Now then I'll let you two rest. I have to go talk to someone about our newest guest. " Snape said to the two pegasus' and closed the stable door, locking it and then closed the front door into the stables locking it with magic and charmed it to look like a chain and padlock was on the door.

Snape went straight to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and shouted,

" Hogwarts, Headmaster's office! "

A moment later and the head of Albus Dumbledore appeared.

" Yes Severus? What is it? " He asked.

" It seems that Mister Potter has found his way to my home. And I want him gone. " Snape answered.

" How on earth did he get to your house? " Albus replied.

" Lilly brought him. " Snape answered.

" How did she find him? " Albus asked.

" I have no idea. But I found her missing and she returned at sundown with Potter. And needless to say, he looked a bit worse for wear. " Snape answered.

" How so? " Albus asked again.

" He looked like he hadn't eaten anything for a month and I asked him when was the last time he had a bath he answered 3 weeks. But I suspect it was longer then that. " Snape answered again.

" I see. I'm afraid that he'll have to stay with you Severus. I can't let him go back to the Dursley's. "

" He is not staying here! I had to deal with him last term, I'm not dealing with him for the rest of the break. Take him to the Weasley's! I have Lilly and Relmic to take of, potions to brew, and next terms classes to prepare! " Snape shouted back.

" I'm sorry, Severus, but Harry has to stay with you. At least until we find another home for him. Until school starts again he is to stay with you. " And with that Albus left the fireplace.

" Great. As if I don't have enough on my plate already. " Severus muttered as he got up and went back down the hall towards the back door, but stopped in the middle of the hall turned to his left, placed his hand on the wall and it blurred for a moment and then cleared away to a staircase leading up. He walked up the stairs until he came to a door at the top and opened it and went inside. He took his coat off and put it on the coat rack by the door he had come in at and went to the bed on the other side of the large rounded room and sat down to take his socks and boots off. He sat there for a moment before he reached over and picked up a picture on the black round table by the bed.

The picture was of a younger Snape with a red-headed girl with her arms around his neck and smiling brightly while the younger Snape only smiled a little bit as he stood still with one of his hands on her hands.

" If having him here will keep him safe. Then I suppose it will be alright to keep him here. But he better not act like he does at school. " Snape said to the picture and sat it back down and got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room to another door and went inside it.

A few minutes later he came out with his hair wet and a black towel around his waist and a green towel in his hand to dry his hair. After he dried himself off, he changed into his pajamas and got into bed and went to sleep.

**Here's ch. 4! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Thank You: WATERFLOWER63 for reveiwing.**

**and Thank You: ZINQ, GYLDEN, HANNAHDASPANNAH, SKYEFIRE, , BRINBLISS, QUAFF, YALI, THE-UNTEMPERED-SCHISM666, MADEYEMARAUDER, ORPHANANNIE1166, SAKURA ORION POTTER, WATERFLOWER63 for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random story**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" If having him here will keep him safe. Then I suppose it will be alright to keep him here. But he better not act like he does at school. " Snape said to the picture and sat it back down and got up from the bed and walked to the other side of the room to another door and went inside it._

_A few minutes later he came out with his hair wet and a black towel around his waist and a green towel in his hand to dry his hair. After he dried himself off, he changed into his pajamas and got into bed and went to sleep._

**Chapter 5**

Harry awoke the next morning and got dressed in black, holes in the legs, jeans that went over his feet, and a navy blue, also with several holes, shirt. He rolled up his pant legs to were he could walk, put on the only clean pair of socks he had which he tried very hard no to wear at all, the ugly yellow ones that his uncle had given him for his birthday a few years back.

_' Maybe I should go bare-foot? ' _Harry asked himself. Then taking off the yellow socks and threw them in the fireplace at the other side of his room, he watched them burn before he went and got the socks he had on last night and put them on, along with his shoes.

He then left the room and went to go look for the bathroom as the room he used last night had no toilet. He opened the door across from his room and saw that it was only a storage room with spare beds, bed frames, loads of blankets and sheets of different colors except yellow. He closed the door and went down the hall towards the stairs.

Once down stairs, Harry walked down the hallway that he had seen before going up the stairs. The first door in that hallway opened up to an old bedroom done in deep reds and greens. A picture of a proud looking couple with a black haired little girl in the middle of the two stared back a Harry as he looked in the room. He closed the door a second later after admiring the room a bit more and went further down the hallway.

Opening up the second door he saw another bedroom that was done in all shades of green, and another picture. This picture had a black haired woman that kind of looked like Snape except for the nose, the man next to her had Snape's nose and the woman was holding a new-born baby in her arms, smiling down at the baby while the man just kept looking forward, not showing any interest to either of the two.

_' That must be Snape's parents. ' _Harry thought as he closed the door and went down a little bit more before he found another door and sighed with relief when he finally found the toilet.

After he finished, he walked back down the hallway and to the sitting-room. He sat down and looked around the room. It was like a library with three of the walls covered in shelves of books that he knew his friend Hermione would like to get her hands on and start reading.

A clicking noise brought Harry out of his musings. He turned to the sound and saw a black and white colt. It's mane, tail, and half way up it's legs was the white part while the rest of it was black.

_' How many horses or pegasus' does Snape own? ' _Harry thought as the colt came over to him on wobbly legs. It sniffed him for a few seconds before turning it's head away and sort of hopped away from him.

" I guess you don't like me that much. " Harry said gently. " That's alright. I think the only thing that likes me around here is Lilly. Is she your mother? " Harry continued.

The colt nodded eagerly at the question. And then came back over to him. Harry saw that it's eyes was a dark jade colored.

" What about your father? Is he here too? " Harry asked.

The colt shook it's head.

" At least you still have your mother. I don't have either of my parents. " Harry said, slowly reaching out to pet the colt, but it moved away again.

" Relmic doesn't let anyone near him much, save for myself. " Snape said from the doorway.

Harry turned around saw and Snape in his usual attire, leaning against the frame and his arms crossed, but his usual sneer was not in place.

_' Must be too early for him to sneer. ' _Harry thought as Relmic left him and went to Snape, trotting.

" Hello Relmic. " Snape said, running his fingers through Relmic's white mane.

" Are you hungry Potter? " Snape asked, looking up at the boy.

" Y-Yes sir. " Harry answered, still not able to believe how Snape treated the animals around him.

" Follow me then. Relmic, go to your mother, she's looking for you. " Snape replied and sent Relmic on his way.

Harry stood up and followed Snape down the hallway that he went down to find the toilet. They past all of the doors that Harry opened and further down the door that was the toilet and to the left at the end of the hallway and down to the end of that hall to the door at the end.

Opening the door, Harry saw a huge dining room that reminded him of the 'Beauty and the Beast' movie he had caught a glimpse of when he had been cleaning the living-room on his birthday a 3 years ago. The only difference between the two was that this dining-room was done in Slytherin colors.

" Sit. " Snape said as he pointed to the chair at one end of the jet black table. Harry sat down as Snape continued down the 15ft long table to the other seat at the other end of said table.

The moment that Snape was seated, a plate of food appeared in front of him and Harry like it did at Hogwarts. Snape began to eat a second later, Harry following a moment later. On Harry's plate he had toast with an fried egg on top of it with a side hash browns and three sausage-links and to drink he had pumpkin juice.

Snape had a similar meal the only difference was the drink, he had mug of black coffee.

" After breakfast Potter, we'll be going to the stables. " Snape said halfway through his meal, not looking up at Harry as he finished his meal and drank his coffee.

Harry nodded and hurriedly finished his meal and drank his juice. Snape seeing that Harry was done, got up and Harry followed suit. They walked back out of the dining room and out of the house. Outside there was a low fog, covering the grounds and moved away from the two wizards as they walked towards the stables.

Once at the door, that he had opened before finding Harry in the sitting-room, Snape turned to the boy behind him.

" You are not to touch anything in here until I say so. Understand? " Snape said.

" Yes sir. " Harry replied.

Snape turned back to the door and opened it. He walked in and waited for Harry to come inside before he turned to his right and Harry heard a click and lights came on.

_' How does he know how to use lights? ' _Harry thought, before looking around and saw that nearly all of the stables were filled with bales and bales of hay. The only ones that were empty were the ones at the end of the 32ft structure. There was two of them and Harry saw Lilly in the fully empty one, he went to go to her, but stopped rememering Snape's words and waited until Snape began to walk forwards.

_' He might act differently around them, but he still hates my guts and we're not in school, who knows what he'll do to me. ' _Harry thought as he made a mental note to listen to everything Snape said while he was in his care.

Snape stopped at Lilly's stall and turned back to him. " I had a little chat with the headmaster last night about you being here. " He started.

Harry remained quiet. " And he has decided that you are to stay here with me until school starts again. " Snape continued.

" What? " Harry shouted, causing Lilly to flick her ears back.

_' There's that difiance, I must say I was begining to get a little worried there for a moment. ' _Snape thought with a mental sneer as he looked back at Harry.

" And since you'll be staying here. You'll be cleaning out and moving the hay in and around Lilly and Relmic's stall, along with anything else that I deem necessary. The only thing with the hay is that when Lilly and Relmic are out in the fields you are to change out the old and put new in. There is a well on the side of this building that you can bring them water from. And as you can see, I was in the process of removing the hay next to Lilly's stall. That stall will be Relmic's when he is too big to be in the same stall as Lilly. You are to remove the rest of the hay that is left and over to this side of the stables. " Snape said pointing to the other side of the stables where there was more hay.

" And then you are to do your homework. Any questions? " Snape finished.

" Uh, not really. But I won't be able to do my homework, sir. " Harry replied.

" And why not? " Snape asked.

" All my school stuff is back at my relative's house. " Harry answered.

Sighing deeply, Snape replied, " Very well. You can start by removing the hay from Relmic's stall. I'll be back shortly. Lilly, keep an eye on him. " Snape replied and left the building.

**Here's ch. 5! Sorry ya'll had to wait!**

**Thank You: WATERFLOWER63 and JAYMEBELL for reviewing!**

**and Thank You: ZINQ, SYLDEN, HANNAHDASPANNAH, SKYEFIRE, TRINTHA. TRANTHA, BRINBLISS, QUAFF, YALI, THE-UNTEMPERED-SCHISM666, MADEYEMARAUDER, ORPHANANNIE1166, SAKURA ORION POTTER, WATERFLOWER63, BIGPIMIN, and JAYMEBELL for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now what!**

**By: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Harry and surprisingly the Dursleys, are having a camping trip in the woods. But it's not all great because the Dursleys have planned on leaving Harry there the moment his back is turned.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Last Time,**

_" And then you are to do your homework. Any questions? " Snape finished._

_" Uh, not really. But I won't be able to do my homework, sir. " Harry replied._

_" And why not? " Snape asked._

_" All my school stuff is back at my relative's house. " Harry answered._

_Sighing deeply, Snape replied, " Very well. You can start by removing the hay from Relmic's stall. I'll be back shortly. Lilly, keep an eye on him. " Snape replied and left the building._

**Chp. 6**

Snape returned several hours later. He was so angry. How could the boy's relatives have treated him like that! True the boy did say that tay left him in the forest where Lilly had found him, but treating him worse than a house elf? That is...he couldn't think of the right word for it! Padlocks on his door, a catflap to give him cold cans of soup that he no doubt halfed with his owl, though she wasn't with him or at the house, he knew that Potter must've let her out himself or left her at Hogwarts. Blood stains on his covers, where he no doubt had been beaten.

After having one of the house-elves put Potter's trunk in his room, he had another house-elf put the boy's broom in another room and had the room locked. He didn't want Potter flying around all summer when he had home-work to do.

Thinking of the home-work reminded him that he had left Harry in the stables. Looking out of the window in the sitting-room, he saw that the lights were still on in the stables. He left the sitting-room and out of the manor and towards the stables.

Opening the door, he saw that all of hay that was in Relmic's stall was gone and all of the loose hay had been swept up and thrown away, Lilly and Relmic's water trall was filled with fresh water and they had fresh food and fresh hay in their stall. But Harry was nowhere in sight.

Lilly, seeing that Snape was looking for Harry, looked over towards the stairs leading up to the loft.

" Thank you, Lilly. " Snape said quietly and went up the ladder to the loft. He looked around and saw Harry asleep near the window, it looked like he fell asleep looking out the window.

" Potter. " Snape said quietly, shaking him.

" Hmm. " Harry mumbled.

" Potter! " Snape tried again, shouting.

" I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! " Harry shouted waking up and looking around franticly. He stopped when he saw that he wasn't at his home and Uncle Vernon was no where in sight.

" I'm not your Uncle, Potter. So you can stop your worrying. " Snape said without his sneer as Harry calmed down and slowly got up from his seat and almost fell over because of his legs being in the same position for over an hour. But Snape caught him before he hit the ground.

" Thanks. " Harry said quietly as Snape steadied him and he started walking a second later.

Snape nodded and lead the boy to the ladder. " It's time for lunch. " He said as he followed Harry down the ladder.

" Already? I didn't mean to fall asleep..." Harry began.

" Calm down. You did do a lot for the time I was gone, so naturally you'd be tired. So you are fine. Now up to the house and to the dinning room. " Snape said and watched until the boy was gone before he turned to Lilly.

" We're going to have a little chat Lilly. " He said to her. She nodded her head and went to wake Relmic.

" Not now. Later. Let him rest, I'm sure he's had a lot fun being with Potter, running around the grounds. " Snape said as he turned and left.

Lilly nodded again and laid down next to her son and went to sleep as well.

**Earlier after Snape left,**

Harry had finished moving the hay swept up the loose hay and threw it away. He then went and got Lilly and Relmic fresh water and cleaned out their stall and put new hay in and gave Lilly some fresh feed, though she didn't touch it.

After he had done all of this, he sat down and began to wait for Snape to come back. He had not told him what to do after he had got done with this chore.

He looked up when he heard a rattling noise and saw that Lilly had unlocked her stall and Relmic came out and walked over to him. He began to play with Harry's hair, tugging on his baggy shirt, but Harry couldn't figure out what the little pegasus wanted until Relmic went around and pushed Harry and he toppled over and Relmic pushed him again towards the door.

" What? You want me to go outside with you? " Harry asked, then looked over at Lilly, she nodded.

Harry and Relmic walked outside and Lilly turned around in her stall and unlatched her window and pushed it open and watched her son and Harry out in the fields.

" Now what? " Harry asked.

Relmic neighed and began trotting ahead of Harry. He stopped, looked back and trotted back, grabbing his baggy shirt and pulling him slightly.

" Want me to run with you? But I can't run like you can. Though I can outrun my bullying cousin and his friends. " Harry told Relmic.

But Relmic was persistent and Harry began to run with the little Pegasus. Though Relmic was a colt, he was pretty fast for one his age even for a Pegasus. But somehow he and Harry kept pace with each other. There was a stream ahead of them and Relmic went faster and jumped over it and landed on all fours perfectly. Harry followed and landed on his feet perfectly as well and they continued to run across the fields around the manor.

Harry had to stop a few times to catch his breathe. Relmic would stop and waited until Harry caught his breathe before they set off again.

But as they ran towards the forest, behind the manor, Lilly suddenly appeared, reared up, neighing loudly, wings spread out. She dropped down to all fours and pushed the two away from the forest. She then ushered them back into the stables, she then pushed her son into the stable that Harry had cleaned out and latched him in. She looked at Harry and looked up at the ladder that led to the loft.

Understanding her meaning, he went up the loft and went to the window.

After Harry had ate, Snape sent him to his room to do his homework. Harry finished one of his essay's and went to go to the bathroom, when he heard Snape talking to someone, he first thought that maybe he was talking to the headmaster again, but a feminine voice was heard and he went to see what was going on.

" Lilly, calm down Potter's going to hear you! " He heard Snape say.

" How can you tell me to be calm when you just told me that Petunia and her family have been abusing him all these years! I knew something was wrong when I saw him outside doing all the chores while that cousin of his watched him from inside the house! I should've taken him away then! " The female voice said.

_' That can't be Lilly talking. She can't talk. And what does she mean by that? She's been watching me? For how long? ' _Harry thought as he listened in.

" And you would've been caught the moment you took him away. " Snape said.

" I know. But this time was different, seeing as I didn't get into trouble. And I couldn't just stand-by and let that werewolf kill him. I think we were lucky with the werewolf being blind. "

" Blind? Now I have to tell Potter to stay away from anyone that's blind. " Snape said.

" Don't make it sound like that. How many people out there are blind and a werewolf? "

" I'm still telling him to be careful. " Snape replied.

" He'll be fine. He's smart like his mother. " Lilly said and Harry thought he heard a bit of pride in her voice when she said that.

" I don't see it. All I see is his father. Always getting into trouble and breaking the rules. "

" Putting himself before others. And standing up them. Sounds like his mother. "

Then a new noise was heard,

" Wahhh! "

" Now look what you did, Sev. "

_' Sev?! ' _Harry thought.

" What I did? Your the one that was shouting! " Snape said, but there wasn't anger in his voice, in fact it sounded like a loving type of voice.

" Shh! It's alright Relmic. Mean old daddy woke you up again didn't he? " Lilly cooed.

_' Relmic?! Just what the hell is going on?! '_ Harry thought as he slowly backed away from the sitting-room.

**Here's ch.6! Hope ya'll like it and sorry for the wait.**

**Thank You: WATERFLOWER63 and JAYMEBELL for reviewing!**

**And**

**Thank You: ZINQ, SYLDEN, HANNAHDASPANNAH, SKYEFIRE, TRINTHA. TRANTHA, BRINBLISS, QUAFF, YALI, THE-UNTEMPERED-SCHISM666, MADEYEMARAUDER, ORPHANANNIE1166, SAKURA ORION POTTER, WATERFLOWER63, BIGPIMIN, and JAYMEBELL for favoring!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time,**

_" Now look what you did, Sev. "_

_' Sev?! ' Harry thought._

_" What I did? Your the one that was shouting! " Snape said, but there wasn't any anger in his voice, in fact it sounded like a loving type of voice._

_" Shh! It's alright Relmic. Mean old daddy woke you up again didn't he? " Lilly cooed._

_' Relmic?! Daddy?! Just what the hell is going on?! ' Harry thought as he slowly backed away from the sitting-room._

**Ch. 7**

Harry returned to his room, after using the bathroom. He didn't know what to think after what he had heard earlier.

" Maybe their telepathic? " He thought outloud, sitting down at his desk.

" No. That can't be it. I know I heard a baby cry and not a neighing. Maybe they can talk? But why don't they do that with me? Do they not trust me enough? That still doesn't make sense. I can't just ask Snape, he'll know that I was listening. I'll just watch Lilly and Relmic more closely. " He continued to say as he put all of his school things away and got ready for bed.

The next month was quiet. Harry noticed that Lilly and Relmic were no different then what he had seen the first two days when Lilly brought him there. He didn't mention what he had heard. He stayed quiet for the rest of the month, which Snape noticed and found a little more then odd.

One day at lunch, Snape asked, " Why so quiet Potter? Is the food not to your liking? "

Looking up, Harry quickly lied, " Nothing sir. The food's great. I'm just thinking of the new year at school. "

Snape remained unconvinced, but let it go. For now. Nodding, Snape went back to his lunch.

After Harry finished his lunch, he looked up and asked, " Sir? "

" Yes? "

" Are there any chores I can do? I'm finished with my homework for the summer. "

Raising a brow, Snape looked at Harry in confusion, though it didn't show on his face.

" Wouldn't you rather be flying around, like any other quidditch loving teen? " Snape asked.

Harry's eyes widen at hearing that. " I can fly? But what the underage law? "

" It only applies if your doing magic, not flying. " Snape replied and before he could blink twice, Harry was out of the dinning room.

" Don't run in the house! You'll fall and break something! " Snape called after the running footfalls of the pre-teen. Which reminded Snape that the boy's birthday was at the end of the month.

He heard the door shut and realized that he forgot to tell Potter about the wards. " All well. If he goes out of bounds, they'll just knock him back. I hope he doesn't fall off when he does. I don't need to care of an injured Potter in addition to him staying here. " Snape said outloud to himself, trying to convince himself that what he said was the truth and not really caring about the boy.

He looked out the window in time to see Harry go by and spin around and do a double loop before going straight again.

" Hmph. I'll give him some credit. His father didn't fly that well when he was on a broom. Then again, Lily was the one who was a bit of a daredevil. " Snape said fondly remembering when he and the boy's mother was young and he would watch her fly and try to get him to come in the air with her even though she knew that he couldn't fly that well.

Lilly was outside eating grass when she heard Harry whoop and holler in the air. She looked up and saw him do his little stunt and gave a sort of smile at seeing him happy. She went back to her grazing a moment later. Relmic also looked up and saw Harry flying and spread his wings and took to the air to join him. When he did, Lilly kept her eyes up at the two.

Harry heard the sound of feathered wings and turned and saw Relmic flying beside him. He smiled at having someone to fly with and they flew for several minutes or maybe an hour or two, Harry wasn't sure, he was having fun just floating in the air and racing with Relmic, he was pretty fast in the air like was on land. It was getting dark when they landed, near the forest that Lilly had pushed them away from, but it was on the opposite side of the house and out of Lilly's sight.

Lilly was getting worried, she had lost sight of her son and Harry. She searched the skys until she heard Relmic.

Relmic's ears twitched toward the forest and Harry tensed, he knew that that couldn't be a good sign.

Harry heard a rustling and looked over to the woods. He saw a massive form move in the dying light. Relmic knew that they should run and quickly pulled on Harry's sleeve, bringing Harry back to his senses and they took off towards the house. A thudding sound hit Harry's ears and he quickly looked behind him and saw a large brown bear( I don't know if there's any bears in England. But i'm putting one in here. ), Harry ran faster to get further away until he was even with Relmic. Of course it also might've helped when he imagined the bear as his cousin and his friends running after him. _' Those __**'**__Harry hunting__**'**__ days are paying off. ' _ Harry thought as he and Relmic continued to run, but the bear was gaining on them.

" Come on Relmic, we have to keep going! " Harry said, noticing that Relmic was starting to slow down. But then he fell over and hit his knee on a sharp rock, hissing in pain, Harry got up again and tried to keep running, but with his knee bleeding and hurting, he tripped again and fell over into another, slightly wider, stream and quickly turned over in time to see the bear was right there, standing on it's hind leg's, paw raised..

Relmic saw Harry fall but kept going, wanting get to his mother to let her know what was happening. He saw her and whined out franticly. Lilly looked up and saw her son running towards her but no Harry. Her eyes widen and she raced off to where Relmic had come from, neighing as loud as she could to get Snape's attention inside.

The bear's huge paw came down but was toppled over by a red blurr. The bear and Harry looked and saw Lilly standing between the two, ears folded back as flat as she could get them to her skull. The bear got up and charged her. Lilly turned around quickly and kicked the bear back, striking it in the face. The bear stumbled back from the kick and came back at her swinging it's paw at her, nearing getting her on her flank, but only snagged the hair on her tail.

Lilly neighed at the slight pain from the pull and kicked back again and reared up and stomped on the bear's head. It only shook it's head and swung at her again, this time the bear got her by the leg and she fell over.

" Noo! " Harry yelled and picked up a rock and threw it at the bear's head. He only made the bear angerier,

" Rooaaarr! " it went as it went after him again.

Snape was in his study, his window was open to let in the cool air, when he suddenly heard Relmic whining loudly and then heard Lilly neighing as loud as she could and he looked out the wind and saw her run by to the other side of the manor. He quickly left the study, through the window. He slowed himself down and landed on his feet, running after Lilly. He got to the other side of the manor in time to see Lilly fall and Harry yell and throw a rock at the bear that was attacking them.

Harry raised his hands to protect himself, though he knew it was no good. He waited for the blow and his death when he heard a shout and a flash of red light,

" Sectumsempra! "

Flash! " Ruughh! " Thud.

" Lilly! Harry! " Harry heard Snape yell as he ran towards them.

Harry was shocked to hear Snape call him by his first name that he didn't notice when the man was right in front of him, Lilly beside him, both looking down at him in concern and worry.

" Harry. " Snape said again, putting his hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Harry looked up at him finally and Snape asked, " Harry, are you alright? " In a gentle voice that Harry didn't think the man was capable of having.

" My...My knee. " Harry answered in a still shocked voice.

Looking down and seeing the blood on his pant leg, he picked Harry up, wet clothes and all, and hurried back to the manor. Lilly went to go get Relmic and brought him into the house. They would not be staying outside for a few nights.

**Here's ch.7! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Thank you, that reviewed and favored!**

**CSI-Panther out.**


End file.
